1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patent 1,215,900 granted Feb. 13, 1917 to Black et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,781 granted Oct. 4, 1977 to Nishikawa relate to ink rollers associated with covers. U.S Pat. No. 491,046 granted Jan. 31, 1893 relates to an ink roller. U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,290 granted May 28, 1929 to Henry, Jr. relates to an adjustment for a feed finger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,840 granted Feb. 3, 1942 to Kohnle relates to a printing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,584 granted Dec. 9, 1941 to Stiegler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,862 granted July 28, 1981 to Hamisch, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,840 granted Sept. 22, 1981 to Pabodie disclose impression control devices.
A prior art patent to Lindley et al. No. 330,719 granted Nov. 17, 1885 discloses an ink roller for multicolor printing. Another ink roller is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 161,813 filed June 23, 1980, now abandoned, and in continuation application Ser. No. 378,971, filed May 17, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,896 granted Oct. 18, 1983.